Two Important Things
by swimming-toon-lover
Summary: While Misty is visiting Ash in Hoenn during the Advance series, insomnia and a sad little thought turn into something much more for Ash and Misty. Oneshot Pokeshipping. Also costaring the official Pokemon league hat!


**  
I now present a nice little one shot of my passing boredom. An idea that I had written in my notebook that finally evolved. Hopefully it's Cannon Rape approved ;p. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

She couldn't believe he had given it up. He'd always made such a big deal about it and he had just replaced it like it was nothing, just like her. He had changed everything except Pikachu and Brock. It was a depressing feeling, but now she felt connected to that poor hat. She'd bet if it had a brain it would feel the same way she did. It thought it was important to him, and then as soon as something new came along he had tossed it aside. She sighed heavily.

"Hey Mist, are you still up?" she jumped a little as Ash approached her, sitting on the ground next to her. He was holding something but she couldn't see what it was.

"Yeah, I'm not used to sleeping outside anymore." She said, staring into the star strewn sky.

"I always have trouble going back to the ground after a bed too." He laughed.

"So what's your excuse this time?" she asked.

"I never get to see you, and I've got to use every second I can get." He grinned and they both blushed lightly.

"Well Ash, you seem like you're doing well out here." She said.

"Look, Misty, I want to give you something." Ash said. She looked down at him. He pulled the thing out from behind his back.

"Is that your old hat?" she asked, sounding stunned.

"Sure is. I remembered you sent in a post card for one too, and thought maybe, you might, I don't know, want something to remind you of me, you know so you don't forget me." She stared at him, at a loss of what to say.

"Ash, you went through so much to get this hat, and quite a bit to keep a hold of it. Are you sure you don't want to keep it?" She said, her voice shaking slightly. He grinned up at her.

"Yeah, I did go through a lot for it, and it means a lot to me. But so do you, and that's why I want you to have it. Don't you want something to remember me by?"

"Oh Ash, of course I want it. But I wouldn't ever need anything to remind me of you. There is no way I could ever forget you." She turned bright red, and was very thankful that it was dark. Ash got up on his knees so that he was at her eye level.

"Well, I guess it's yours then, I know you'll take good care of it." He leaned over to place the hat on her head and hovered there, not leaning back.

"Um, thanks Ash." Misty whispered. They were both breathing shakily. Their eyes darted around, occasionally meeting but then darting away again.

"You're welcome Mist." He mumbled. His knees were starting to hurt now, and he started to rock involuntarily. One particularly bad rock forward sent him toppling into Misty. They were too close together and before he had a chance to catch himself their faces were connected, painfully.

"Ow." They groaned together.

"Ash, did we just accidentally, um, kiss?" Misty said after a few seconds.

"I think we kinda did, yeah." He said, almost inaudibly.

"That was not how I thought that would go." She said.

"You thought about that happening?" he asked, a tone of surprise in his voice.

"Well…I, uh, may have, um, I don't know." She stammered.

"We could try it again." Ash said sheepishly. "If you know, you wanted to."

"I think maybe we could try that. Oh, but wait. There's one other thing I've kind of always wanted to do." She smiled, and turned the hat around backwards just like ash hat done when he was being particularly serious about a battle. He laughed.

"Do I really look that weird when I do that?" He asked.

"Oh shut up." Misty pushed him playfully, and Ash caught her arm. He pulled her closer to him so that their foreheads were touching.

"Is this more what you were thinking?" he asked. Misty grinned and the gap between them was gone, their lips locked. After a brief moment they separated.

"That was."

"What are you two doing awake?" Brock said from the edge of the clearing. They jumped away from each other.

"Nothing!" they said together.

"Well then get back here, and go to sleep." Brock said, sounding like a protective older brother. He turned away from them and went back to his sleeping bag. Ash and Misty followed him, both grinning ear to ear, and settled down into their own bags.

"Goodnight Misty." Ash whispered.

"Goodnight Ash. Sweet dreams." Misty whispered back.

Neither of them slept much that night, but when they did finally fall asleep, it was with huge grins plastered on their faces.

**Awwww, how sappy! Ha, I don't know I just had this idea about, "what would happen if Misty had Ash's original Pokémon league hat?" and this is what happened.** **Eh, well that's just how I roll… all sorts of fluffy. Always and Forever should be back soon. Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
